Had a bad day
by unicorns223
Summary: To say Quinn is having a bad day would be an understatement, luckily her best friends are there to cheer her up. Random Unholy Trinity Threesome.


**Hey, just had this random thought in my head an pumped it out last night so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

To say Quinn was having a bad day would be an understatement.

Friday was usually the best day of the week for her, but this particular Friday? No such luck.

The bad luck started when her car refused to start, which meant she had to walk to school on the snow covered ground: her shoes got all wet and so did the bottom of her jeans. Next, she had PE first up and they were playing dodge ball, let's just say, getting hit in the face by a dodge ball every time she was on the court wasn't what she'd call _fun._

Lunch was probably the worst; when some Idiot decided to trip on his way past Quinn, covering her in what_ would_ have been his lunch. Now that just so happened to be a chain reaction and made her late to her history class because she was cleaning herself off. Being late meant she couldn't pick her partner for the new assignment, which of course meant she was stuck with someone that she didn't even know, but she saw him pick his nose on several occasions.

The rest of the day went on just the same: she dropped her books about 3 times on the way to her classes; for some reason her books didn't want to stay in her locker whenever she had to change them, and last but not least, she got to look forward to walking home in the snow.

Just as she was about to shut her locker and slump her way out of school, Brittany and Santana where right in front of her, holding hands as usual.

''Hey Q, what cha doing?'' The blonde says with a smile Quinn finds sickening since the day she has had isn't worthy of one.

''hey B, not to be rude or anything but I need to start walking before the snow starts up again so, can this talk wait for tomorrow?'' Quinn says, looking between the two.

''Oh you're going to walk? I was going to offer you a ride, but since you're in _such _a hurry...'' Santana replies breathy a devilish smirk on her lips. Quinn's eyes widen slightly, and for the first time today, she smiles.

''Sure, I'll take that ride. My walk in the snow will have to wait I guess.'' Quinn says, mimicking the Latina's tone from before, a smirk of her own playing on her lips.

''yay! Let's go then!'' Brittany cheers, pumping her fist in the air. Santana giggles like a little school girl and Quinn can't help but chuckle at the scene in front of her; following behind them as they start to walk to Santana's car.

* * *

''Do you want to come over Sans this arvo? We can have a movie night!'' Brittany asks Quinn as they exit the school parking lot.

''That would actually be _really _good, today has been _the worst_…'' Quinn replies, relieved she would be able to not have to worry about going home to her mother. Her mother isn't _terrible;_ she just gets on the blondes nerves sometimes. Brittany lets out a 'yay' and shares a look with Santana. Quinn looks at the exchange quizzically but doesn't bother questioning it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and they're all changed into shorts and shirts (thanks to Santana's ducted air con, with a heater setting of course) and sitting on Santana's bed: Quinn against the head board, Brittany on her right, laying on her stomach and Santana in the same position to Quinn's left. Brittany has put on, 'the little mermaid', claiming that the movie marathon Quinn was promised was going to be a _Disney_ movie marathon. The blonde just rolls her eyes and tries her best to sit through the movie.

''Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?'' Brittany starts singing as she sits up on her knees. Quinn groans, trying to not let it get to her.

''Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?'' Santana starts now, mimicking Brittany's actions. Quinn glares at them as they turn to sing to her, dramatic hand gestures and all.

''Look at this trove, treasures untold, how many wonders can one cavern hold?'' Brittany continues, jumping up into a standing position on the bed. The blonde against the headboard rolls her eyes once more and huffs.

''Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything.'' Santana sings this time, mimicking her girlfriend's actions once more. Quinn is starting to get angry, she's had a shit day, and they should know not to annoy her when she's in a mood.

'' I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore!'' Brittany belts out, grabbing Santana's hands. Quinn is about to snap, she can feel her anger rising.

''You want thingamabobs?'' Santana adds, lifting her and Brittany's hands into a shrug, both of them having mega-watt smiles across their faces.

''I've got –'' Brittany is cut off by Quinn.

''Stop! Ok, just stop! I'm not in the mood.'' Quinn shouts as she reaches for the remote to pause the movie. Both of the girls slowly sit down on their knees again, still holding hands. They both share a look, quickly leaning in and sharing hushed words. Quinn is beyond confused and decides to voice her thoughts.

''What are you talking about?'' the blonde asks quizzically, sitting up a bit more on the headboard. The couple share one more look before turning to Quinn with devilish smirks on their lips.

''You've had a bad day, haven't you Q?'' Brittany questions, placing a hand on the blonde's right shin. Quinn looks down at the hand quickly before looking back up at the dancer.

''You have _no_ idea…'' Quinn replies, running her fingers through her hair. Both girls hum in agreement, looking at each other again before returning their attention to their friend.

''You seem stressed.'' Santana says, placing her hand on Quinn's left shin, slowly starting to rub up and down the smooth surface. Brittany quickly notices the action and copies it. Quinn raises an eyebrow at them but they don't seem to care.

''Umm yea I guess, just a frustrating day'' Quinn murmurs, looking down at her friend's hands that are slowly making their way to just above her knee. She swallows audibly and it makes the two girls giggle.

''I'll bet; maybe you just need to _unwind_.'' Brittany hums, sliding her hand on to her friend's thigh now, shuffling up the bed on her knees so she's kneeling next to the Quinn's hips; Santana copying the movement soon after. Quinn stiffens in her spot, focusing on their now massaging hands.

''What are you doing?'' the blonde asks just above a whisper. Santana brings her hand even higher now, her fingers grazing the legs of Quinn's shorts.

''Just helping you_ relax'_' she purrs, her voice even raspier than It usually is, blowing warm air against Quinn's neck, making her shiver. Brittany soon copies Santana's actions, and starts to rub the inside of the blonde's thigh. Quinn can't help but whimper when the Latina moves her hand to the inside of her thigh as well, her other hand coming up to rub her arm.

''I'm fine, really.'' Quinn adds shakily. Her mind wants to push their hands away, but her body warms from their touches, begging for more.

''No you're not Q, look at how tense you are.'' Brittany husks, squeezing down on the blondes thigh, her other hand going to Quinn's arm. Quinn can't help but moan this time, making the girls smirk. The blonde starts to tense when her friends hands start to move higher, their fingers slightly going under the legs of her shorts.

''relax Quinn, let us help you.'' Santana rasps, her hand now at the top of her friends thigh, her fingers mere millimetres from her crotch. Before Quinn has time to think of a reply Brittany is copying the Latina's actions, making it hard for Quinn to think straight at all.

''You'll feel _so_ much better.'' Brittany adds her other hand now stroking from the blondes shoulder to her neck then back to her shoulder. Quinn's paralysed now, her brain screaming at her to tell them to stop, but her body is literally thrumming, loving every stroke of their skilled hands. Quinn waits for them to make the next move, but they stay where they are, almost like they really did just ask for permission in their own way.

''Okay…'' Quinn hums out, letting her muscles relax as much as she can right now. Both girls look at each other with smirks on their faces, leaning in and kissing each other as their hands start their movements once more.

The blonde watches them with wide eyes, her body getting impossibly warmer, she can already feel the wetness start to pool in her underwear.

Brittany is the first to deepen it: swiping her tongue along her girlfriends, making the Latina open her mouth and allow the blondes tongue to dive in, exploring the ridges of her mouth. Santana moans into the kiss and begins to swirl her tongue around Brittany's, pulling back every now and again to bite the dancers bottom lip. Both of their hands are starting to grip almost painfully tight, but all it does is turn Quinn on even more.

She moans out into the room when the girls separate as far as they can, their tongues dancing together in clear view for Quinn's eager eyes.

They separate from the kiss and remove their hands from Quinn just long enough to pull each other's shirts off. Their hands find their place again and they both turn to the blonde. Santana's hand finally makes its way to Quinn's crotch, cupping it but not pressing down.

As the blonde looks down at the hand between her legs a soft hand comes up and grabs her chin, making her head turn to the left.

Before Quinn can process it, Santana's lips are on hers, soft and warm. Once she starts kissing back she feels Brittany's hand leave her thigh and start to slip under her shirt, tracing patterns on overly heated skin. The blonde moans into the kiss when Santana pulls on her chin slightly so she can slide her tongue into her mouth: running it along the back of her teeth, feeling the ridges of the roof of her mouth, and finally dancing around her tongue. Quinn is a trembling mess already, she's never been this turned on before in her life.

''_so _hot…'' Brittany groans as she watches them kiss, her hot breath blowing along Quinn's jaw. The dancer starts to raise her hand further under her friends' shirt, starting to trace over her ribs.

Santana finally presses down with her hand and Quinn sees stars, moaning out rather loudly but the sound is swallowed up by the Latina's mouth. Brittany leans forward and starts kissing Quinn's neck all warm and wet open mouthed kisses. Her hand moves up to cup Quinn's breast now, kneading the covered flesh roughly, earning another sound of appreciation from her friend. Santana can already feel how warm Quinn is through her shorts and she can't help but pull back from the kiss and look down at her hand movements. Brittany see's this and uses her free hand to grab Quinn's jaw this time.

''My turn'' She husks, leaning in and connecting their lips harshly, slipping her tongue in soon after. Santana see's the action and leans in, sucking and nibbling on Quinn's neck; leaving dark red marks behind. Quinn can't stop clenching her thighs now; silently begging Santana to speed up her movements; it makes the Latina smirk against her neck.

''Britt Britt, help me get Quinn out of these clothes would you?'' Santana purrs, reaching for the top of Quinn's shorts. Brittany breaks away from the kiss and starts to pull Quinn's shirt up, telling her to lift her arms; pulling it off completely once she does.

Santana straddles Quinn's shins and starts to undo the blonde's shorts. Quinn slightly lifts her hips so the Latina can pull the shorts down all the way, leaving her in just her underwear. Santana spreads her friend's legs forcefully and kneels between them; stroking her hands up and down Quinn's quivering thighs. The sudden movement makes Quinn want to clench her thighs all over again.

She reaches forward with her right hand and cups the blondes' sex, pressing the outer lips together then apart again, making the cloth of her friends' underwear even wetter. Brittany slips Quinn's bra straps down and pull on the cups, revealing petite breasts that are just begging to be touched. The dancer's left hand starts groping the blonde's chest, running her thumb over her hard nipple.

Quinn couldn't believe this was going to happen: If you would have asked her a day ago if she would have a threesome with her two best friends, she would of thought you were a crazy perv. But now look at where she is; loving every second of it.

As Brittany sped up her movements, Santana's hand entered Quinn's underwear, cupping her sex roughly. A rather loud moan reverberates from the blonde's throat, making the Latina smirk proudly.

Before she knew it, Quinn's underwear and bra were being thrown off the bed next, leaving her completely exposed to the two pairs of eyes now looking at her like she was a piece of meat. Brittany started her actions again while Santana took her time admiring what she could finally see, slowly sliding Quinn's thighs apart as she slid further down the bed. The blonde was already dripping, arousal visibly seeping from her hole.

''God Q, you're soaked…'' Santana husked: her warm breath ghosting across heated skin. Quinn just hums in response, too lost in everything to even form words. Another hot breath is deliberately blown across soaked flesh before soft lips attach themselves to Quinn's lower stomach, making it clench. The kisses continue nips and sucks added here and there as nails dig into milky thighs. Quinn tries to clench them but a forceful push keeps them open. The actions continued until the blonde was practically writhing on the bed, trying to find some sort of friction. Santana's tongue met slick heat for a second until she was sitting up on her knees again, leaning over Quinn. Brittany removes her hand from the blondes' chest before leaning in and placing open mouth kisses on her girlfriends shoulder.

''You want to be fucked don't you?'' Santana retorts, dragging her nails dominantly down Quinn's chest. The girl beneath her tries to glare up at her but fails when two fingers rub at her centre before retreating once more. Santana rakes her nails across over heated skin once more before resting her hand across the blonde's collar bone.

''answer me.'' She says pushing slightly on the girl under her. Quinn tries to answer her but she catches a glimpse of Brittany naked, lightly rubbing at her own clit, clearly enjoying the site in front of her. Quinn does the next best thing and nods, bitting her lip almost painfully hard.

Without warning, two fingers are rammed into the blondes weeping hole, making her almost scream in surprise. The fingers inside her start to move, their pace quickening with every thrust.

''I bet you liked to be fucked hard don't you?'' Santana growls into the blonde's ear, making her thrusts more forceful. Quinn moans out loudly, throwing her head back into the mattress in pleasure. She hears a muttered 'thought so' before she starts to lose focus when the thrusts become impossibly faster, hitting that spot deep inside her, making her walls clench and unclench.

''That's it brit, nice and hard, make yourself come for me baby'' Santana husks and it makes Quinn look over at Brittany, seeing her thrusting into herself quickly, keeping her eyes on Santana and her actions. High pitched moans start leaving Quinn's mouth on their own accord until her muscles pull tight, her back arching violently as she screams in pleasure. The thrusting inside her starts to slow as she hears a low groan of Santana's name as the body beside her becomes rigid. She looks up at Santana who is now suckling on the fingers that were just inside of her, the image makes her turned on all over again.

Santana reaches for Brittany's hand now, replacing the fingers in her mouth with her girlfriends, moaning around long fingers as she looks up through her lashes at Brittany, making the dancer bite her lip roughly. Brittany's eyes grow impossibly darker as she abruptly sits up, lightly grabbing at the Latina's throat and pulling her toward her.

''Your turn'' She husks, a smirk on her lips. Santana visibly gulps, turning to Quinn then back to Brittany.

'"Quinn move over.'' Brittany orders; tapping at the blonde's thigh. Quinn gets the idea and moves to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed. The dancer shoves Santana down into the middle of the bed, pulling her onto her knees so her ass is on full display. Brittany undoes Santana's bra and pulls it off before pushing her down back into the same position as before. The blonde runs her hand over the Latina's ass and starts to push her pants down.

''Quinn get the other side.'' She asks, looking up at Quinn. Quinn hesitantly reaches out, lightly gripping the material. The pants find their way to the floor, and then Brittany pulls the underwear off. Santana lets out sexy little whimpers every time the dancers hand smooths over her ass, lightly scratching at times. Quinn is lost for words, stuck to her spot. She doesn't know _what_ to do! She's never been in a situation like this.

''On your back'' Brittany states, Quinn feels movement next to her and before she knows it, Santana's on her back looking between them. The Latina's hands start to stroke at her own stomach and inner thighs, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. Quinn expects Brittany to make a move but she just sits there, watching Santana squirm with need. The brunette breaths out a sigh of frustration when no one makes a move to touch her, griping tightly to her own thighs; but still no one makes a move.

''for god sakes somebody touch me!'' She practically growls, throwing her head back against the pillow in anger. Brittany's smirk only angered her more, making her slowly start to run her hand down between her legs: If her girlfriend wasn't going to help her, then she's just going to have to help herself.

Quinn watched the scene silently, following the Latina's hand movements.

The brunette's fingers reach their destination, dipping into warm slick heat. A loud moan escapes her lips as she starts to move them, separating her lips and rolling her finger for Brittany to see how wet she is, encouraging her to make a move. She sees Brittany shift against the mattress before she feels a pair of soft hands stroking her inner thighs. Brittany's hands are just about to reach wet heat when she holds her movements and looks up at the very quiet blonde to her right.

''Touch her.'' Brittany states simply as she spreads the Latina's legs wider to put her on full display. Quinn visibly gulps as she fails to move from the position she's in. The dancer reaches a hand over and grabs the blondes, pulling it from its position on the mattress.

''touch her.'' Brittany repeats, slowly moving Quinn's hand towards the heated flesh begging for her touch. The dancer changes her friend's hands position before finally cupping the Brunettes sex with it. Quinn squeezes her eyes shut as her fingertips are slid through slick folds and a moan of relief is heard from Santana.

''so wet…'' Quinn finds herself saying before she can stop herself. She looks up to find Brittany smirking while she pushes her hand harder into the brunettes centre. Santana's hips slowly start to grind rhythmically against the hand pressed against her core. Soft breathy moans leave the Latina's lips as Brittany moves Quinn's hand over her clit.

''So good Quinn… _Fuck.'' _Santana groans out, jolting when Quinn's fingers push down slightly harder on their own accord at the encouragement. Brittany slowly releases Quinn's wrist, happy to find it staying where she left it. However Quinn has stopped moving her hand all together.

''Keep going Quinn, _fuck me_.'' Santana whines out, gripping lightly at the sheets next to her hips, spreading her legs wider. Quinn audibly whimpers at the sight before her, she's too far gone to leave now. She slowly starts to draw circles into warm folds, pressing in the places that feel right when she's touching herself. Brittany's started to place open mouthed kisses all over Santana's chest and collar bone. The Brunettes sounds of appreciation grew louder and higher pitched, leaving her mouth between gasped breaths.

''Q, I need you inside...'' She pants out, blindly reaching down for Quinn's wrist to guide her.

''How many do you want baby?'' Brittany purrs into the Latina's ear before Quinn makes a move. Santana moans even louder, followed by something that sounded like two.

''You heard her Quinn'' Brittany says, sitting back up on her knees so she can see the events that are about to unfold. Quinn looks between the two girls one more time before starting to push two fingers inside of Santana's core. It took a bit more effort than she thought it would but she got them almost all the way in on the first thrust. The warm cushiony walls wrapped around her fingers were pulsating and gripping tightly. Quinn can't help but close her eyes and moan at the sensation.

''She's nice and tight isn't she…'' Brittany states, fading out on the last few words as if remembering all the time her fingers have been where the other blondes are now. Quinn answers with a shaky 'yes' even though it wasn't really a question. She finally pulls back and pushes in harder than before and her fingers hit home, right down to the last knuckle. All three girls gasp in unison at the intrusion. Santana's head lulls back when the blonde starts up a slow pace.

Little tiny breathy whimpers fill the room as the Latina sits up on her elbows, trying to watch pale fingers thrust into her agonisingly slow. Brittany can hear Santana slowly starting to build, but it's far too slow for her liking. She can see the look of concentration on Quinn's face like she's trying not to hurt the Brunette, and Brittany can't help but giggle at that, because Santana definitely isn't a _soft_ fuck.

''No need to be careful Quinn…'' Brittany says, lightly running her palm up and down her girlfriend's abs, feeling them slightly tense. She gets to Santana's collar bone and lightly digs her nails in the next time down.

''This one likes it rough don't you baby?'' Brittany smirks, sliding her hand around Santana's throat for only a second before continuing her movements. Quinn's fingers get the message before her mind does as her fingers start moving faster inside of the Brunette. Santana gasps out a '_fuck yes'_, throwing her head back into the pillow.

''Faster Quinn, you're underestimating how hard Santana here can take it, right San?'' Brittany retorts, pressing down roughly on the Latina's lower abdomen, making her call out into the room, gripping at the pillow next to her head. Her next moan is another '_yes_' followed by more sounds of pleasure, leaving her mouth at a quicker pace than before. Quinn does as she's told and starts thrusting at almost twice the speed, feeling the muscles in her forearm working.

Brittany smirks when she sees Santana face contort into a look of determination, her head being pushed back into the pillow. The blondes hand lifts from her girlfriend's abdomen and starts to rub harsh circles over her swollen clit, making the Latina's thighs clench.

''Harder Quinn, make her fucking scream.'' Brittany almost orders, but there's still a hint of playfulness to her words. Quinn pushes her muscles and pounds into Santana even harder, feeling her walls starting to grip at her fingers.

Santana's moans ascend higher and higher until her whole body freezes and her breath catches in her throat. There is a moment of Silence as she hits her peak, her back arching violently. Brittany continues her movements and pushes Quinn's fingers in as far as they will go as Santana finally releases the scream that had built up in the silence, echoing into the room as her muscles slowly start to relax. Her body relaxes completely now, jolting lightly with every movement of the fingers on her. It becomes too much and she lazily reaches for their wrists, pushing them away from her.

Quinn see's the arousal coating her fingers and can't resist the temptation, taking her digits into her mouth. Brittany smirks at her, turning her attention to Santana, seeing a barely there smile playing at her lips as her body continues to hum from the orgasm moments ago.

Brittany lies on her side next to Santana, draping her leg across hers. She whispers a 'come here' to Quinn as she starts to lightly kiss the soft smile on her girlfriend's lips. Quinn copies the blonde's position on the other side of the Latina's body and rests her head on a tan shoulder. Santana starts to kiss back a bit more eagerly before Brittany slightly pulls back.

''You have no idea how sexy you look when you come, turned me on all over again.'' Brittany says with a chuckle, reaching over and pulling Quinn further into Santana's side. The brunette can feel how warm they both are against her hips, lightly moaning when Brittany rocks into her. She looks between them both before smirking once more.

''How about round 2?''

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope I didn't miss any mistakes in my editing :D**


End file.
